I have a daughter
by Dolpher
Summary: Alex Russo is a mother. She is either the best or the worst. And, by the way, She has never been pregnant.  Sorry, bad summary . JALEX.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I'm Alex Russo. I'm an awful mother. Oh, well, to tell the truth, I'm not mother at all...

Argh! You know, it's problem to start my story, cause I can't find the very beginning. There are the things which happened long before, and I can choose one of them but what about the previous ones?

So, be it.

I won the Competition and became a powerful wizard. My brothers were both glad for me and jealous. It's naturally of course. Being mortals they had to leave us - me Mom and Dad. Max went to college somewhere in California, and Justin... Yeah, he always was weird, you know. Justin joined the NAVY.

The next four years I was alone. Oh, sure, I had my parents, I had power, I had favourite job, I had Harper and I had Mason.

But...

Well, I came to Max every week - God bless IPP - and Max came to us during his vacations.

Justin... Here I had quite the opposite situation. How could I visit him? It's not funny at all - to teleport into the military base. And even if I wouldn't be recognized as a wizard... 'Keep out. Every trespassers will be prosecuted' - you see?

And Justin never ever came to us during his vacations. All we had from him was just a couple of letters in a month and post-cards for someone's birthday and Christmass.

That's why I was alone.

And four years later - it was my birthday - Justin gave me the most adorable gift. He came home.

Now he was naval officer. Captain Justin Russo - wow, who could think about it when we were kids!

So - THIS IS THE START OF MY STORY.

You see, Justin came with a little girl. She was three, she looked pretty (blonde, curly hairs...). Her name was Megan. And she was Justin's daughter. Later, the same day, when Harper and Zeke went away and Megan was sleeping in Justin's room, he told us that Megan's mother (she wasn't his wife) died the other day. He thought that Megan must see that the life is wonderful and full of happiness, so he came here - to the family party - with her...

The next morning we wake up very early - we're going to go to the airport as Max had a flight to California - and saw that Justin was no here.

We didn't care. His bags and HIS DAUGHTER were here, so...

But it wasn't 'so'. Justin never came back. He disappeared. He was lost. He's gone.

It was terrible. The next day we realized that something was wrong - Justin didn't came back - and we began to search him.

My magic, police investigation wasn't able to help us.

And Justin's absence wasn't the only our problem. Now Megan became an orphan and we had a lot of work to get custody for her.

Yeah, we had. We'd spent five weeks before we got it. And then... Well, Max was busy doing both studying and looking for our brother. Mom and Dad had cafe and - no offense, but - they were not young enough for THIS job. So I was going to raise Megan.

Well, Mason was against of it.

"Sweetheart," I told Megan, "can you be a good girl and go to grandma. I think, she needs your help."

"She needs? Otay" Megan smiled and left the room.

I looked at Mason.

"Okay, what's your problem, wolfy?"

"My problem is this girl. Alex, dear, look, Megan has all of you, Max, Teresa, Jerry, Harper. Even Zeke! And why it's you, who must raise her?"

"I mustn't" I shook my head. "I want. You see, Max is in California..."

"No, I don't see!" he interrupted me. "Alex I don't want to be with you only for to raise your niece!"

I laughed.

"Oh, Mason, you are jealous. Come on, she's just a little girl."

"She is not mine, Alex! She is not yours! Her own father left her! He ran away from her! And I don't want to raise this little bast...rd!"

**WHAT**?

No! Justin couldn't run away, he couldn't leave Megan! And my niece is NOT basta...d!

What would you do? I turned Mason to a frog and brought him into a french restaurant. I hope, Mason wasn't able to escape. I hope, they put him in the boiling water while he was alive.

I was trying to do my best. And I won. Almost. I had only one failure.

You see, now Megan was talking something like this,

"My name is Megan, I'm nine. My first Mommy is in the heaven. I miss her very much. My second Mommy is always with me, she loves me and I just adore her, she's cute and awesome..."

See? I wasn't her aunt anymore. "cute, awesome Mommy. :) Number two :("

Oh, my failure... Well, she never told me, but I think she managed to overhear Mason's last words. She often said something

like this,

"My father left me cause he doesn't love me... and cause he is a basta...d."

I spent much time, but I wasn't able to prove her that she is wrong here.

Well, Megan loved me and hated Justin.

When she got power (lucky child - having no siblings, she shouldn't even know about the Competition.) I became her teacher. Dad was going to be this one, but Megan just said,

"I WANT MY MOMMY TO DO THAT!"

And I did. Well, Megan was perfect daughter, splendid niece, and very bad pupil. But if you want to teach bad pupil - you need the other one. Guess who?

So, as a teacher and a pupil we were the best couple. Well, it's a pity you've not seen as we kicked a dragon's ass. Or as we used the truth spell in the NYPD-office. Or as we created Franken-boy. Or...

Anyway, don't you forget my initial words?

_I'm an awful mother._

I really am. They - Max, Dad, Mom, Harper, Zeke - said it was an accident, it wasn't my fault.

Do I care? All I know is I had to protect my little girl. And I failed.

_Megan, please be alive. And forgive me if you can..._

**A/N. Thanks for reading. Sorry for possible misprintings. Well, I won't continue if I don't get at least 3 review from 3 different people. So, if you are not going to review, think of it as about one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, thanks for the amazing reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it. **

**So, since it became multi-chapter story... Disclaimer: I Don't own WOWP, etc. **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 1.**

When dad was our teacher, Justin was a sort of wizard they had every reason to expect - a good kid with a bright mind, a kid whose talent grew to early maturity in an atmosphere of love, respect and confidence.

I was different. Nobody ever expects a wizard like me. Not ever.

Now, when I became a teacher, I was puzzled. It looked like Megan was between us - a talented kid with a bright mind and nobody expects a wizard like this. So, my problem was - what should I do?

I mean, when Justin couldn't create a spell dad was hugging him,

"_It's okay, son. Don't be upset. See, your mistake was... blah-blah-blah... now you can try once again, Justin_."

When I couldn't create a spell dad was hugging me,

"_Oh, Alex, I knew it. Well, can you tell me what your mistake was?_"

"_Dad, that's no fair! You want me find the mistake myself, but you told Justin..._"

"_Alex, Justin is capable to drop his mistake off the next time when he creates the spell. So, it would be just a waste of time if he..._"

And don't you even try to ask about Max.

Being in the middle, Megan could find her mistake but couldn't drop it off.

One day we worked with spell. Megan had already had 104 attempts and none of them was succesful. I was ready to yell. But how could I, huh? I smiled her and said,

"You know, sweetie, I think you need a bonus."

Megan looked at me and sighed.

"Am I a bad wizard, Mommy?"

"Of course not. Megan, you are very talented, very special, very good wizard..."

"But," she interrupted me and her eyes were full of tears. "You've just said that I must be punished. Please, don't be mad, Mommy! I'll do my best."

Have I said... When?

"Er,.. Megan, I'll never be mad... I love you, honey..." suddenly I understood and smiled, "oh, Megan, BONUS is not a punishment. I'm not going to be mad and punish you."

"Really?" she didn't believe me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You see, bonus is... well, if you... not IF. WHEN you creates this spell, we'll go to the flea market, and I'll buy you something. I'll buy you what you want, dear."

"Really?" this time her eyes were full of evil sparks.

"I promise." I smiled. "Now, show me what you can."

Megan failed fifteen more times. And then she managed to create the spell.

68 successful attempts later I said,

"That's enough for today, honey."

So, we went to the market.

Half an hour later we stood in a middle of the flea market, and on either side of us flowed stream of people.

Megan looked at the basket full of beautiful puppies.

"Do you want it, sweetie?" I could say that she did. Well, it would be a perfect choice.

"No," Megan shook her head, "I don't want it, Mommy. I want them all."

"Nice choice, young lady!" A seller (black-skinned old man) smiled. "You know, these eight pup..."

"You know, she changed her mind." I smiled him back and took Megan's hand, "let's go, sweetheart."

"But..."

"No 'buts', Megan". We went to the exit and stopped near it. There was no crowd here so, we could have a talk.

"Megan, I'm sorry..."

"No! You are not! You promised!"

"I know. And I won't break my promise. But we can't buy eight puppies."

"Why not?"

Well, if Justin was here, he would say something about 'there is no place in sub station, to possess a pet means being very responsible, too expensive, choose something else... and so on, and so on.'

Am I Justin?

I smiled.

"Why yes, Megan?"

You see, I promised. So if she has at least one good reason...

She had.

"They are so nice and beautiful... and... and... nice."

"Well, let's buy one of them?"

"But..." she shivered, "Mommy, they are together! If we get one of them, the rest will think that he left them. It's wrong! Nobody must be left!"

You see, she had the reason. Mason, damn you! And what would you do? Would you begin to tell the six-years-old child that puppies can't think? I sighed.

When we came back, the seller smiled and said.

"Oh, nice to meet you again, ladies. Well, how many puppies do you want?"

"Eight." Megan smiled. "Mommy promised to give me the bonus."

The seller laughed,

"You have a wonderful mommy, young lady." He looked at me, "three thousands."

"WHAT? You are..." I bit my tongue. Not in front of Megan. But this [censored]... He knows I must buy them and rose the price.

I smiled and whispered a little spell. He coughed.

"I mean, three thousands cents."

Well, thirty bucks and the puppies changed the owners.

When we came home... let's say, dad wasn't happy.

Later, that day, when Megan was going to go to bed, she came to me and said that she'd decided to get the puppies because of their fur.

"What's wrong with their fur?" I wondered.

"Nothing wrong, Mommy," she hugged me, "its color... your eyes have the same one."

Oh, that's my girl!

When the next month came, we had five puppies (one ran away, one ate a needle and died, one was killed by car).

The first one became fat - Megan called him Piggy.

The second puppy was fond of meat - Megan called him Jerry.

The next two were Lucky and Beauty (it's a very long story, how they got their names).

The last but not least one loved me and hated Megan. So, my niece called him Justy - can you guess, why?

_You see, all abovementioned is not a filler. The point is - Megan is half-dead now, and I think, it's my fault. But technically it was Justy and Beauty's fault. So, I thought you should know who they are._

**A/N**. **Thanks for reading. Sorry for possible misprintings. Well, I won't continue if I don't get at least 1 review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2. **

As I've told previously, I have a favourite job. I am a comics-writer.

My first five works were not splendid, but my sixth one ( not even comics, may be graphic novel) changed everything. It was the story about two sisters, one of them became an evil witch and her sibling became a killer/assassin.

And public got it!

When Megan was nine, they sent me three contracts.

The first one was from _Shonen Jump's _- they're going to create both anime and manga based upon my novel. And they need me as boss of artists-team.

So, they wanted me to go to Japan.

The second contract was sent by Hollywood-men. They are going to shoot and cut movie based on 'you-can-guess-what'. They need me as co-writer.

The third one... let me say - music-show, China, based on blah-blah-blah... They need me as decorator and co-writer.

Well, we had a family talk.

1. I wasn't going to go alone, and Megan didn't like Japan.

2. Mom and Dad were against of China (our main rival in cafe-business in Waverly was a chinese cafe 'Wanli changcheng / Zhōngguó de chángchéng' now).

3. Max lived in LA (he graduated MAGNA CUM LAUDE from his college, married Harper, divorced two weeks later, became rap-singer, married Gigi and now he is a father of two pretty new-born sons - can you imagine, what surprise Gigi will have when her sons get power?).

4. The kids are the kids, you know... I didn't care, but Megan is fond of Disney Channel Original now, and according to my second contract's enclosure the stars of the movie - as it was planned - must be Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, David DeLuise, Miley Cyrus ( I wonder, who they are?) Jackie Chan, Steve Austin (I've heard something about them from Max) and (crap, just may be or may be NOT) my favourite Nicole Kidman.

Well, I signed the contract Number Two and the seven of us - yours truly, Megan and five predators (yeah, they are not little puppies anymore - real dogs of war) - moved on to LA.

Max was happy to see us. Gigi wasn't. I wonder, why? :)

.

.

.

_Two days later. _

_Somewhere in Arizona. _

Kevin turned the radio on. It was too loud and he smiled when Piter said something.

"What?" he shouted.

"TURN IT OFF!" Piter shrieked.

Kevin smiled once again and turned the radio down - a little,

"Easy, man. It's Celentano! He's the best."

"I prefer The Beatles", Piter murmured. "Anyway, can you be more serious?"

Kevin was fanning himself with his cap - the air-coditioner in the 'Ford' was broken.

"Man, this freaking heat is something else. Fine, I'm serious. What do you want?"

Piter shook his head,

"Finally. Well, what do you know about the G.I.A.?"

"Are you kidding? I know everything. G.I.A. is the most powerful vampire-clan in the whole world. It consists of 3524 vampires - men, women, kids. It has three leaders. The Master Quong, The Priest Hulk and The King Donner... What? What's wrong?"

Piter shook his head again,

"Donner is dead at least 7 years. G.I.A. has the other King."

"Oh, really? Who is he?"

"Justin Russo."

"Who? I've never heard about this vampire."

Piter smirked,

"You've never heard 'cause he is NOT vampire. He is mortal."

"WHAT?" Kevin stopped the 'Ford'

"G.I.A. has A MORTAL as The King? WHAT A SHAME!"

"Shame? You're right, man." Piter nodded and smiled. "You see, the Council thinks of it the same way. So, they sent me to you..."

Kevin laughed.

"No way, guys. Yeah, I don't like it, but I'm not going to kill this Justin. You see, HE IS THE KING OF G.I.A. Man, G.I.A. has the best bodyguards in the whole universe. To kill The King? Mission IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Easy, dude," Piter smiled, "don't be scared."

"Oh, really? Why not?"

"You see, Justin Russo is not just The King. He is a father. Well, if something bad happens with his kid - it's a daughter, by the way - and he will want to revenge (and trust me, he will), he will have to act as a simple MORTAL father. Not as The King. No Bodyguards. No danger. No risk."

"Well,.." Kevin shrugged, "Let's make it clear. All I need to do is just hurt some girl? And when her father - a normal MORTAL guy - come to me for to revenge, I must kill him?"

"YES!"

"Easy, man,.. what's the catch?"

"Well,.. the girl is a wizard. Oh, she lives with her aunt, and the aunt is the wizard..."

"I see. Two wizards... Well, I must think of it. I'll tell you my decision..."

**A/N. What's going on? Justin is The King of vampire-clan. How? Why? It looks like Megan is in danger and it's a trap for Justin. What about Alex? She does know nothing about this situation. **

**Sorry for possible misprintings.**

**If you want this**** to be continued - let me know, PLEASE! **

**I'm REALLY sorry, but the next updating will be done only if I get at least 2 review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3. **

_three days later._

I smote on a door until Gigi opened it to demand the reason for the disturbance.

"Alex, what a heck are you doing?"

"Yeah, I know it's late. So what? Is your husband in?"

Gigi was smart enough. She understood that I was VERY angry (may be the hint was 'husband' - not 'Max' or 'my bro').

Well, she nodded and five minutes later I showed up at Max's cabinet - built as a sound studio - Gigi wisely left us.

"Howdy, Al." Max said and trying to give me a nonchalant swat on the shoulder.

I stepped back in a hurry, so Max missed and looked at me.

"Hey, what's..."

"One day." I hissed. "Only one single day in the whole my life I was too busy and asked you to be with Megan."

"Er... yeah." Max nodded and smiled. "She is pretty girl and..."

"Max," I almost yelled, "you, jerk. Why did you give her that (I took it out of my pocket and set it on the table) CD?"

"May be, 'cause I'm a singer, and that is CD with my songs," Max shrugged, "I just make a present for my niece, Al, what's wrong?"

You see? Stupid little bro!

I shook my head,

"Oh, there's nothing wrong, Max. But Megan has just listened half of these songs and came to me. You see, she didn't understand some words and wanted me to explain her the meaning."

"So..."

Oh My Gosh! He is really jerk!

"Max," I really yelled this time. "Megan is only nine! She mustn't know these words!"

"Oh, I see." Max smiled, "Alex, easy, sis. Well, you think, she is too young for to hear it, but I think, she is old enough. And Megan is our niece - meaning we are equal, Alex. So, if you think, I was wrong, you have NO right to come to my house only for fight and yelling."

WHAT? I narrowed my eyes.

"Max. I DO have the right. We are not equal, you was a horrible uncle today."

"It's your opinion, Alex. All what I did today - I helped my niece with her education. And what about your behaviour today? You left Megan because of job!"

"You... You... Do you have any brain in your skull? I was with Megan every day during 6 years. You saw her seven, may be ten, days of all these years. And now you tell me that I am...argh!"

"Oh, don't be mad. Fine, you are the best aunt. Okay, I was wrong, Megan is too young for these words. You won. Are you happy? Now go away, please. And by the way, I prefer my sons will know the words like P...NIS and SLU... from me - their father - not from schoolmates. Sorry, I was trying to do a favour for my adorable niece."

I wasn't happy at all. I didn't think I won. I said it and Max shook his head,

"What else?"

"You come with me. RIGHT NOW. We'll go to me and you'll say Megan that she must forget your songs from that CD. And she must forget that words 'cause they are really bad and she is a good girl..."

"You could say it yourself..."

"Stop interrupting me, dork! You did it so, you'll fix it. Or..."

Max shivered. He knew me very well, so he understood what my 'Or' meant.

"Fine," he nodded. "But is not it too late?"

"It's half past eight," I shook my head. "I've told the babysitter, that I'll come back at nine and Megan should be awake."

.

.

.

We used Max's 'Hammer' and came to my house seventeen minutes later.

The entrance door was - not even broken, but - destroyed.

"Oh, crap!" Max took his cell phone and was going to call 911. I ran forward and he had to catch me.

"Alex, wait, we should call..."

"Let me go! Megan is inside!"

"So, and the bad guy, may be, too..."

Max bit his lips but it was too late.

"LET ME GO!"

He did it and we entered my house.

.

.

.

_'What we found inside' _list_. _

1. Mess.

2. Blood.

3. Babysitter (deceased).

4. Piggy, Lucky and Jerry (hurt).

5. Justy and Beauty (they are sleeping, their mouths were full of blood, and they were well being - it looked like they became mad and attacked the baby-sitter, Piggy, Lucky, Jerry and Megan).

6. Megan (she is lying on the floor, being hurt very much, she makes really bad noises with her throat, gasping and gagging on a mouthful of blood [**a/n I'm not sure about that, so, pardon my English here**.]).

So, if I didn't come to Max, I could save my little girl!

.

.

.

_I'm Alex Russo. I'm an awful mother. I really am. They - Max, Dad, Mom, Harper, Zeke - said it was an accident, it wasn't my fault._

_Do I care? All I know is I had to protect my little girl. And I failed._

_Megan, please be alive. And forgive me if you can..._

**A/N. Thanks to those of you who have read/reviewed/alerted **_**IT. **_

**Sorry for possible misprintings. R&R Please.**

**WARNING: the next chapter - "LET'S JALEX BEGIN". Don't like - don't read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4.**

When the case is a normal one - a pet became mad and attacked his owner - the solution is very simple: the pet is doomed to be killed (with an injection or a bullet).

But my case wasn't the normal one. You see, even if my dogs became mad and killed Jane - the babysitter - and hurt Megan and their siblings... WHO, HOW AND WHY DESTROYED MY ENTRANCE DOOR?

Well, Justy and Beauty were not killed right now, and a week later they were freed - according to the research data: 1) the blood in their mouths was neither Megan's nor Jane's nor dog's one. 2) Megan and three dogs were hurt and Jane was killed with NOT the dog's fangs and claws.

So, now it looked like that Justy and Beauty were protecting Megan and hurt the burglar.

Ha. I've got the data in a week. You have no idea what kind of the week I had! I thought my dogs did it (inspite of the destroyed door - both women's logic and mother's instincts, you know). And I've bought them... So, the whole week I was blaming myself... What would you do?

.

.

.

They said, life is like a piano. The white key, the black key, the white key, the black key... lid. They are right, may be.

Well, the next week was 'the white key' for me.

Monday. They turn two of my dogs back to me. They were alive and innocent.

Tuesday. I've got Lucky and Piggi back (Jerry didn't survive - yeah, the black key here).

Friday. The phone rang at 3:00. Megan's condition changed from critical to stable. She awakes and she wants me - THE WHITE KEY, ABSOLUTELY.

"I'm on my way!" I said, hang the phone down, dressed myself and was in the hospital twenty minutes later. While being on the trip, I used my cell phone, so Mom and Dad were happy now, and Max was waiting me near the Megan's room.

.

.

.

The view inside the room wasn't nice. Megan with all these bandages, bruises, scratches,and blood. Oh, my poor little girl.

But the view was splendid for her.

"Mommy, Uncle Max." she saw us, smiled, tried to stand up and groaned with pain.

We came to her, set the visitor's chairs near her bed and smiled her so-called 'in reply'.

"Easy, Meg," Max said, "you should keep lying, so, please, don't move."

"I see," she sighed and told me, "I'm glad you are here, Mommy."

"Megan, I promise, I'll always be with you, whenever you need me, honey."

She nodded and was going to say something, and was going to say that I'm so sorry for I wasn't with her... yeah, it would be nice and heartwarming scene.

But Max, old chap, ruined any possibility for it.

"Megan," he said, "what's happened?"

I was ready to kill him right now. She is still weak! It's hard for her to remember. And I was right. The whole Megan's face became full of fear. She was shivering and crying.

I hugged her and sent a killing glance to Max.

"Don't be scare, sweetie, you are in safe now. It's all right now..."

Megan shook her head.

"They said, I..."

"They?" it's a miracle! Max understood that it's the VERY HARD AND PAINFUL for Megan to remember their words (not to mention about activity), so he changed the theme. Yeah, my little bro is a smart guy. Sometimes. "Megan, please, tell me, who was it?"

Still crying and shivering, Megan looked at us and whispered,

"They were four. A very beautiful little girl - probably six or seven. And she couldn't speak. When she opened her mouth, each time, there was a terrible noise everywhere. And my ears felt a BIG PAIN..."

"Mermaid," Max interrupted.

We looked at him, he shrugged,

"What? Beautiful, little girl, a sound instead of voice, pain because of sound. A typical mermaid. Or Sea Virgin. Or Siren. Name doesn't matter. "

"I thought, mermaids are good," I said.

"Too much Disney cartoons," Max shook his head.

"I thought, sirens are killing only sailors" Megan said.

"Too much Greek myths."

"Really," I smirked, "what about you, genius?"

"To much WizTech's lessons." He smiled.

Megan continued.

Well, the others were: a goblin, a wizard and an ogre.

"... And they knew your songs, uncle Max." Megan said.

"Why do you thing so, sweetheart?" Max was puzzled as well as me.

"They told us - me, Jane and doggies the same words which were in you songs, uncle. They called Beauty as BI...CH, Jane as SLU... and me as..."

"Megan, I want you to forget all these words."

Megan was puzzled and even stopped crying.

"Why?"

Max looked at me, I shook my head and whispered,

"Fix it yourself."

Max sighed.

"Er... well, you see, honey, you are good girl, are you?"

"I am." she looked at me and I nodded.

"Well, and the words are bad. So, you can't..."

"Mommy," Megan exclaimed. "So, is uncle Max a bad guy?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

.

.

.

An hour later Megan has slept. Max was looking at her and said me,

"I can't stop you, yeah?"

"What are you talking..."

"Alex, please, don't lie me. I know you, sis. Right now you are going to say, that you want some coffee. You are going to say that you would leave me for a minute and that I must be here for Megan wasn't all alone. Then, you are going to leave the room, to make up a spell and appear near that four sons of a ..."

"Yeah, you know me. I'm going to revenge. They hurt my little girl. So, yes, you can't stop me."

"Well," he came to me and hugged me. "Please, be careful, sis."

"I will. Take care of Megan Max, and don't worry, 'Be careful' is my second name, bro."

He smiled.

"I told you - I know you. 'Alex' is your third name. Your first one is 'Furious'."

.

.

.

As always, my spell's worked pretty. I found myself in a large room - it looked like dining-room - with the goblin in front of me.

Well, he was surprised with my appearance from nowhere. Well, I was in trousers (not in skirt) today. Unlucky goblin.

Low-kick, another one, high-kick (what could I say - I am the best, you know). He fell and I became Alex the Furious.

"That's for Jane"

a kick into his stomach.

"That's for Lucky, that's for Piggy, that's for Jerry"

three kicks into his stomach.

"That's for Megan"

a triple kick into his face.

"And THAT'S..."

a kick into his mouth.

"... for my door."

Now he is lying among the pool of his own blood - just like Megan was ten days ago, but this time I don't care. Suddenly the door was opened and a beautiful little girl entered the room. Sea Virgin, probably. Yeah, she saw me, smirked, opened her mouth...

But I was faster! My spell hit her face and her mouth disappeared. I'm the best!

As soon as she realized that her face has no mouth -a dangerous weapon - anymore, she became scared. Oh, too bad for her, I saw that kind of fear... on MY DAUGHTER'S FACE!

I came to the siren and my fist met her nose. Twice. Then I gave her a hard slap across the face.

Well, I finished here. I left the room.

.

.

.

This time I was in living-room. The ogre and the wizard were here too. The wizard laughed.

"Well, well, well. Alex Russo. I must say, we were not waiting for you. Didn't your mom tell you that there is nothing worst than uninvited visitor?"

I smiled.

"Well, well, well. A coward who can offend children and women only. Oh, I see, you have a bandage on your fingers. So, you have the ass kicked by my dogs, yeah?"

"And you have a girl kicked by my squad, yeah?"

That's it! I was going to attack but suddenly the entrance door (not the one through which I came) was opened and - I can't even say what it was exactly: fog? mist? smog?- entered the room. Then it turned into crowd of people dressed in black. What a...

"Vampires!" the wizard yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Of course! Vampires can become bats, wolves and thick mist. But what are they doing here, indeed?

"They came here with me, Kevin. Do you mind?" Justin dressed the same way entered the room...

WAIT! JUSTIN?

.

.

.

I stared at him. It's really Justin. Oh, My Gosh! He is alive! He is well-being! Finally, six years later I've found him!

You have no idea HOW MUCH happy I was.

The wizard - Kevin, obviously - smiled,

"Oh, I see. Well, you know the rules, Justin. Your bloodsuckers can't touch me and my team. So, you must revenge me yourself. ALONE."

"I'm not going to revenge you," Justin smiled. "Why should I have a battle with you alone - a mortal vs a wizard? I'm not crazy."

"So, get out!"

Justin looked at me,

"Hey, Alex. Well, glad to see you and so on. Do you trust me?"

"A-hem... er... actually..." heck! It's Justin! My elder brother! "Yes, I always do, Jus, you know it."

He smiled - Gosh, I really missed this smile!

"Well, Alex, trust me this time, please. The matter is. I'm going to ask you about something. If you say 'No' then these vampires will go away. And it will be the fight only you and me vs Kevin and that Ogre. If you say 'Yes' these vampires - five hundreds, by the way - will help us during the fight..."

"Liar!" Kevin laughed. "G.I.A. won't help her, she is NOT a part of it, she is NOT a member of the clan! And she can't become it, NEVER!"

Justin sighed,

"We shall see what we shall see. Alex, remember: _**yes **_or _**no**_. Fine. Alex Russo. The wizard and the wizard's daughter... Will you marry me?"

**A/N. Ta-daam! Well, it is unusual cliff. I mean: please, TELL me, what exactly Alex's answer WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**I promise, the majority of your tellings will be realised in the next chapter.**

**Sorry for possible misprintings.**

**OFF-TOP. Hey, men, what's going on with Selena Gomez?**

**Twitter says she is in hospital because of headache.**

**Google says she was in hospital because of flue, and she is all right now.**

**Yahoo says she is pregnant.**

**What's the truth?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**1. Thanks to those of you who have read/reviewed/alerted IT**

**2. Special THANKS to Wiz In Training**

**3. Sorry for possible misprintings.**

**4. I'm really sorry. Originally this chapter should be just a filler - and it was a good filler. But later it turned into twist and became VERY-VERY boring chapter. Well, don't like - don't read.**

**Chapter 5. **

"_**Alex... Will you marry me?**_"

I heard it very often, when I was dreaming.

And now I've heard it in real life.

And it's a FAKE. A TRICK.

And I was told it by my Brother.

No fair. NO FAIR!

"I... will. Justin, I will."

Well, there was no any fight. Vampires were much more faster and the ogre and Kevin were captured in a couple of moments.

"There are two more in that room, guys," I told them and three vampires brought the mermaid and the goblin here.

I came to Justin but he shook his head,

"Not right now, Al, wait a minute, please."

I nodded and Justin looked at vampires,

"Okay, boys and girls, I want to know - who and why sent these jerks. So, take them to our torture room and 'ask'... oh, the girl has no mouth, well, she'll have to use paper and a pen."

Wait! Torture room? Our? Since when... Argh, never mind right now.

"Hey, boys and girls," I smirked, "these jerks hurt my little girl. So, take them to the torture room and make them suffer."

I was kidding, trying to scare 'the fantastic four.'

But all five hundreds vampires looked at me, bowed, said,

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

and went away with the four prisoners.

They bowed? As I wish? Majesty?

.

.

.

"Look, Alex..." Justin looked at me and sighed, "I'm sorry."

I gave him a cold, neutral look.

"What are you taking about? Sorry for I had to say '_I_ _will marry you_'? Come on, it was funny for me, and those four jerks will have problems as a results." Justin was trying to say something but I didn't let him, "so, go to them with your 'I'm sorry'. Or you are sorry for you left us and it's naturally, Justin. I mean, boys are turning into men, going to college, looking for a job, having marriage and while doing that they are leaving their parents - and, may be, siblings. There is nothing here for you being sorry. Oh, silly me! You are sorry for you left you daughter... Well, GO TO HER! YOU FREAK! GO TO MEGAN AND SAY YOUR "I'M SORRY"! See?"

"Look, I don't want to have a fight, Alex."

"And I don't want Megan to be an orphan while her father is alive, Justin..."

He interrupted me with a smirk,

"I'm not her father anymore, Alex."

"Don't." I hissed, "don't you dare..."

"Why not? Alex, your problem is - you do know nothing about..."

"So tell me, Justin! Show me the reason. Show me, why you left your family and especially your daughter, you freak! Don't you see? Whatever your reason is - you..."

"ENOUGH!" Justin growled. "Have you even heard about G.I.A. - the most powerful vampire-clan in the whole world, - Alex?"

I shook my head and Justin sighed,

"O tempora, o mores. They just saved you... I mean, us. Well, I am The King of G.I.A. What?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Is THAT your reason? Justin, you can be a king, an archbishop or even a queen! But first of all you are son. You are father. You are brother. The same way we have with Max. He is a succesful singer, but he is with us, he didn't leave mom, dad, me and kids. And what's your problem?"

"Are you kidding? A singer and a vampire king! Can you see the difference, Alex? Let me show you, sis. Yes, I am The King of G.I.A. But I'm a mortal guy. There are some... Things... They would like to kill me."

.

.

.

In the next ten minutes Justin told me his theory - Megan was hurt because of him. A trap, fight as a father, without bodyguards... blah, blah, blah.

Oh, yeah, when he's known that Megan had been hurt, he realized that I would going to revenge. So, he constructed his own trap...

"Yes, I saw it." I interrupted his monologue. "Justin, that's ridiculous. You were talking almost ten minutes and I still don't see the reason for you to be here, with them."

"Just a little patience, Alex." Justin shrugged. "So, where was I stopped?"

"You was talking about your plan to make a bait from me."

"Er... that's not... anyway, we won. Now... Well, years ago..."

.

.

.

Some years ago Megan, Amy and Lisa were attacked by a couple of vampires from G.I.A.

As a result, Lisa was killed. As for Megan, she was shocked and almost mad. She kept her mind and common sense because of one of those psychology tricks - her mind blocked the part of itself and Megan just forgot everything what happened that night. And what's more important - she forgot everything about them. Well, when Justin visited us with Megan and left her - she did remember neither Lisa nor Amy.

As for Amy, she was turned into vampire and became a member of G.I.A.

She forgot nothing, by the way, and Justin was going to save her. He did his best and as a result he is Amy's leader now.

"... And the point is, Alex, if I leave G.I.A. if I come back to Megan, to all of you then I'll have to leave Amy."

"Justin," I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you and what did you do with my brother? You've just said, that you want to be with vampire-clan because of some Amy? You are not going to come back to us because of her? Well, I was wrong, you are not freak, you are..."

"SHUT UP! Alex, you have no idea, you, stupid..."

"Well, give me the idea, jerk! You know, that Megan thinks that you are ba...stard? And now I see that she is right, Justin. You care about some Amy more than about your family! You... What?"

Justin laughed and there was not any joy in his laugh.

"Of course I DO care about Amy. Because Lisa was my girlfriend. Because she was mother of my _children_. Because Amy is Megan's twin-sister. Because Amy is my daughter!"

.

.

.

My mouth became as opene as a cave. Justin looked at me and smirked.

"Yeah, surprise, Alex. Now, I gave you the idea. So, come on, tell me that I must leave G.I.A. and come back to my family. Tell me that I must leave _'some' _Amy all alone among bloodsuckers. Tell me, that I'm the worst father since I left Megan. Tell me something else, Alex. DO IT! What's your problem, sis?"

"Justin..." Heck! What could I say? "I'm sorry."

"For what? You made Megan one of the happiest child on the Earth (may be I didn't see it myself, but I know you - you made it). Are you sorry for Amy? That's not your fault..."

"Amy," suddenly a thought hit my brain. And I stopped Justin's speach. "I want to see her. ASAP."

Now it was Justin turn to have the opened mouth.

"... What? Oh, no-no-no, Alex. Absolutely NO. No way."

"Excuse me? Justin, do you mean that there is no way for me to see my niece? Why?"

"Well," he sighed, "because she is not your niece. She is my little girl, but she is a monster for you. A merciless killer, a bloodsucker..."

"Wrong!" I shook my head.

"Wrong you are." he nodded, "look, Alex, I really appreciate your job with Megan - a huge thanks to you, sis. But Amy is the other girl. When... IF. If you meet her, she'll think about you as about food and nothing more. I can't... I know, you want to help but you have no any chance..."

"You know what, Justin." I smirked. "I. Will. SEE. AMY. And there are ways."

"Ways? What are you talking about?" he stared at me.

.

.

.

"The first way is good. You introduce both of us to each other."

"I said - no way!"

"Fine. The second way is bad, Justin. Your guys from G.I.A. will introduce us."

Justin smiled.

"Are you kidding? Why should they do it?"

"Well, may be because I said '_I will marry you_', ha? Yeah, it was a trick, but anyway, I am your bride. That means - I am that freaking G.I.A.'s future Queen. And I am Amy's future step-mother..."

"You can't be serious!" Justin couldn't help but yell. "You can't really mean it, Alex, you don't want to be my wife!"

"Are you sure?" he shivered and I smiled. "Well, I have the third way. This is the worst, Justin. Are you ready?"

"Keep talking." he whispered.

"Well, Amy is Megan's sister. That means: a) Amy must have some wizard as a teacher, b) both Megan and Amy have to visit WizTech, and c) Megan and Amy must be trained for the Competition. If I go to Wizard Council and make up an inquiry... if I ask to appoint me as your daughters teacher..."

"You won't do it," Justin hissed. "Yeah, the Council will accept your inquiry. But G.I.A. won't let Amy go away - she is a princess of the clan. And, suppose - just suppose - you are right. That means Megan and Amy'll haveto spend much time together... Aren't you afraid that Amy would suck Megan's blood out?"

"Justin, that's not your business what exactly I'm afraid of. Just be a good brother and choose the first way. Let me see my niece." I smiled and made the puppy dog face.

"You..." of course, he gave up. "Follow me."

And I followed him...

**A/N R&R Please**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6.**

If you are interested in some details, you would like to know, probably, that bad guys' lair and local field office of G.I.А. were placed into Chicago, Il.

The field office looked like the police station - yeah, there were no real police officers inside, but it looked cool. What can I say - G.I.A. has a style.

Amy... She was quite the opposite to Megan. Dark, short and straight hairs. Much more thin, much more tall, much more pale-skinned.

But her eyes were just like Megan's ones exactly.

When Justin and Yours truly entered the room, I was looking at Amy and Amy was looking at me about two minutes. No one of three of us said any word.

Then Amy smiled and nodded,

"Are you my auntie Alex? You are nice and pretty. Welcome to my room. I'm so glad to see you."

OMG - the same voice as Megan's one!

I smiled back and came closer to her.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm glad to see you too and I'm really your auntie Alex. Do you know me?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Daddy often tells me about all of you. About uncle Max, about grandma... You know, I thought you are different."

"Like what, honey?"

"I don't know," she shrugged again. "I thought, you looked like young, naughty, powerful and stupid dragon."

I sent a death glare to Justin,

"I see, your daddy really told you about me, sweetie."

"But you are much better and cooler, auntie," she smiled and I nodded.

"I believe so, Amy."

Amy looked to Justin,

"Oh, daddy, I like her. May I hug her? Please-please-please!"

"A-hem... sweetheart... are you hungry?"

"No! I promise, I won't bite my auntie. Oh, dad. PLEASE-PLEASE..."

Justin sighed,

"Go ahead, honey."

"Yay!" Amy ran to me, we hugged each other.

"Ow," Amy said a minute later, "Auntie, your legs smelt with goblin's blood."

"Oh... er... yeah, honey, I kicked one of..." I stopped myself but it was too late.

"Wow! Did you kick a goblin? Auntie you are great! And why did you do that?"

I found myself on delicate ground, you know. So, I was trying to gyp her.

"Well, he was a bad guy..."

"Alex, I don't think," Justin interrupted me, "your niece should be deceived. What an aunt you are!"

"Fine," what a jerk! "Amy, well... that goblin wanted to... er... hurt your daddy and he managed to hurt your sister."

"He hurt Megan? Oh, auntie, please, tell me she is all right."

Uh? It looks like Amy cares about Megan. That's some sort of glitch for me.

"Amy, sweetie, I'm sorry, but Megan is not fine right now. She was hurt too much and she is in hospital right now."

Amy ran to Justin and got around to pleading him about she could visit Megan. Justin was against of it. To put his idea into a few words - he was absolutely sure that Amy would suck _guess-what_ out.

Amy looked at me.

"Auntie, she is my sister and she is hurt. I want to see her! Please, I need your help."

"Sure, honey." I nodded. I really understood her. Suppose, my sibling was hurt - wouldn't I want to see him?

"No _'sure'_, Alex." Justin shook his head. "Amy will stay here..."

I sighed.

"Amy, come here."

Amy came to me, Justin narrowed his eyes,

"Alex, I said..."

"I'm sorry, Justin. But the girl must see her sibling. And you know it." I hugged Amy and teleported us into Megan's room.

.

.

.

Both Max and Megan (she didn't sleep right now) stared at us.

"Alex, are you..."

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks, little bro." I turned to Megan, "Honey, I punished those guys, they won't hurt you anymore. And by the way, your daddy helped me."

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed.

"You've heard me guys. Justin is alive, he is fine and he helped me to revenge. And you know what? Well, look here. Max, this is Amy, she is Justin's daughter. Amy, this is your uncle Max. Megan, this is your sister Amy. Amy, this is your sister Megan."

As soon as I stopped, they stared each other.

Amy broke the silence in a minute.

"Hello everybody. Nice to meet you, guys."

"Er... nice... too... er..." Max looked at me with very big eyes. I nodded: meaning - I know, it's hard to believe, but you have to.

Meantime Megan shook her head,

"I don't understand, Mommy. Is Amy my sister? You mean, she is your and my father daughter?"

"W... W... WHAT?" Max paled.

I was going to explain everything, but Amy was the first.

"Oh, Megan. How silly you are!" Amy laughed. "First of all, Justin is our Daddy. Not _'father'_. And Alex is our Auntie, she is not your Mommy..."

"She IS!" Megan yelled. "I have two moms. My first Mommy is..."

"Your first Mommy is our the only Mommy!" this time Amy yelled and looked at me. "Auntie Alex, tell Megan that she is wrong!"

"NO! I AM RIGHT! Alex is my Mommy! And I don't know who you are, Amy. I have no sister, I've never had!"

"WHAT?"

"That's enough, girls." I saw it distinctly that both of them were going to have a long fight - just like me and Justin years ago.

"But..." they both said.

"No 'buts', girls. Megan, look, honey, Amy IS your sister. You just forgot her because... er... because of... well, I tell you later. So, if she is your sister, why do you yell at her? Amy, the same question to you. You never forgot her, you know that she is your sister. And Megan is hurt, all that she needs right now is love, kindness and care. So, Amy, why do you... anyway, girls, stop your fight."

Well, I can't say they felt guilty, but they looked at each other and Megan smiled then Amy said,

"Peace, sis."

Kids, you know.

Then Amy stared at me.

"So, auntie Alex. If Megan forgot me... she never told you about me? And what about my Daddy?"

"Er... he never told us, sweetie," because he didn't want us to know that we have a bloodsucker as a part of family - of course, I didn't said this part.

"So," Amy was almost sobbing. "Neither Grandpa, nor Grandma don't know about me? That means - they don't love me?"

"Uh... You see, Amy, your uncle Max didn't about you, but now he does and he loves you, sweetheart. The same with me - now I do know about you and I love you. And your grandma and grandpa will love you as soon as they will meet you."

"Will they love me?" she smiled, "Do you love me too?"

"Absolutely YES." I nodded.

"Do you love me too?" Amy looked at Max.

Alas! At the same time Max shook his head (he told us later that he was trying to relax his eyes, changing points of his sight).

"You don't love me!" And Amy became mad.

She jumped to Max, pushed him and bit his neck.

"Yoooouuaaaa!" Max yelled.

Suddenly Amy jumped back and looked around.

"Oh," she whispered. "Uncle Max, I didn't mean it, I didn't want to do it. I'm sorry. Please, forgiv..."

"You... you... you are vampire!" Max yelled. "Oh My... You, stay away, freak! Go away monster!"

"Hey, Max. She is you niece." I said.

"Hey, Alex, I'm bleeding because of that... BI...CH, NOT NIECE."

"Hey, watch your language, man. She told you, she didn't mean..."

"I don't care!" little bro interrupted me. "Thanks Gosh we are in hospital. Damn, it's painful! And you, little sucker..."

"Stop it, Max. She really didn't want it. If she did you would be dead..."

"I said, I don't care what this freak did want."

"That's enough." I teleported Amy and myself back to Justin.

Stupid Max!

.

.

.

What can I say?

Yeah, Justin wasn't happy when he saw blood on Amy's lips.

"Who?" he asked.

"That's uncle Max's blood." Amy sighed. "But dad, I didn't mean it..."

"How is he?" Justin stopped her with his voice as cold as ice.

"Uncle Max is alive, he has a little wound, but dad, I swear it was the accident!"

"That's finish, Amy. Go to your room. You are under arrest. No games, no TV, no street, no friends. At least for the next three months."

"But unfair..."

"Amy. Just. Go. To. Your. Room."

"On my way, daddy." She whispered and went out the hall. Justin looked at me and hissed,

"Alex. A huge Thank You. Because of you my daughter almost killed my younger brother."

I couldn't help but say,

"Because of me?"

That was my mistake because Justin smirked and said,

"I told you that Amy shouldn't visit Megan. But you didn't listen to me... As always. You know, Alex, you never listened to me and it never ended good. But you are too stubborn... That's why I hate you."

"W... What?" I shook my head.

"Yes, you are stubborn and that's why I. H. A. T. E. Y. O. U."

"You can't be serious... Justin!"

"Yes, I can, Alex. Now, get out! And I swear, if Max will die because of Amy's bite... I'll make you suffer."

"I wonder - how?" I yelled. "Justin, I'm suffering right now! Do you really hate me? What about Puerto Rico? There... You've told me that you would never ever leave me..."

"I've never told those words. That was a stupid teenager, who did it. I'm not he anymore. And I never will be again. So, forget Puerto Rico - one more time, Alex: I hate you. Now, GO AWAY!"

.

.

.

_Six days later_.

It was a rough week for all of us.

Mom and Dad were both glad (Justin is alive, they have one more grandchild) and unhappy (their grandchild is a vampire).

Max was furious because of firstly, his niece almost killed him and secondly, his brother didn't come back.

Megan... It looked like she saw Amy and her mental block started to vanish - now Megan had nightmares ( about Lisa's death) every night.

What about me? I was crying every single moment when nobody could see me. The reason for my tears? You know, Justin hates me...

As I said, these six days were not the good ones for us.

The seventh day began as a typical working day. I was trying to convince the other co-writers that their dialogues in the scene about battlefield are wrong.

Suddenly the door was opened and Justin and five of his vampires came in. Justin looked at my colleges and told them that it would be better for them to get out. They didn't know that Justin's huge comrades were vampires but were able to feel that we should have a break.

As soon as the co-writers left the room, the vampires did it too.

So, there were nobody in. Only Justin and me.

"Alex, where is she?" Justin almost pleaded.

Wow, I was impressed.

"Justin, what are you taking about?"

"Alex, please give her back to me."

And this guy told that I was a stubborn. Ha!

"Justin! Stop talking and listen to me. Just stop and listen, okay? I don't know what are you talking about."

He looked at me, I nodded. Justin sighed and took a little shit of paper out of his pocket.

"Read this note, please."

_'Dear Daddy,_

_I'm really sorry for I failed you. I hurt uncle Max and because of it you had a quarrel with auntie Alex._

_As I see it - it's wrong. They are your siblings and you must love and care of them. The same thing about me and Megan. That's why I'm going to create peaceful atmosphere between all of us - don't you think it would be much better for you to love auntie Alex instead of to hate her, Daddy? I know, it would._

_So, I'm going to do it and unfortantely I have to leave you._

_I'm sorry, Daddy._

_Love you,_

_Amy.'_

So, Amy escaped. She left home and Justin is looking for her.

"Justin, I'm sorry, but I don't know where Amy is. If you think she is hiding somewhere in my home, you just waste your time... Hey, you are crying!"

He looked at me.

"Alex, she is all my life. Please help me to find her."

Oh.

I could say him that he deserve it (six years ago he left us, and Mom and Dad felt the same).

I could tell him that his all life was not only Amy (what about me, Max, Megan, Mom and Dad?).

I could tell him that Amy would be fine (she is vampire who can offend her? A pedophile? A rapist? But you can't tell a father that his little girl could meet pedophile or rapist , can you?).

I could tell him everything...

I came to Justin, hugged him and said five words. And I swear, he needed these words much more than anything else.

"Welcome back, Justin," I said. "Welcome back."

**A/N. Sorry for possible misprintings.**

**If you want this to be continued - let me know, PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7.**

_flashback._

"Hello, my dear bro," Alex Russo smirked, "oh, come on, Justin, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Justin was pale, his lips were shivering and he stumbled,

"A-a-a... Al... Al-l..."

"Alex" she helped him.

He nodded and tried to relax.

"Alex, y-y-y-y..."

"You are" Alex sighed. "Oh, Big J, just calm down."

"I'm not Big J!"

Alex smiled, she knew it would be the best way.

And it was, indeed.

"Alex, why did you come?" Justin didn't bumble anymore. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Alex shook her head, "Justin, do you really think that I need any reason? May be I just missed you so much? May be I just wanted to see you, to be with you? May be I don't have any reason - only my will, uh?"

Justin shook his head.

"So, why now? You died ten years ago. Ten fu...king years! All that time you were dead, and now you came to me...You missed... And, yeah - I've seen the ghost, Alex!"

Alex laughed.

"Do... do you think it's funny?" Justin yelled.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It is very funny."

"IT IS NOT FUNNY! NOT AT ALL!"

"You think so..." Alex sighed and smirked, "well, I'll show you. Tell me, Big J, how did I die?"

"Er... I thought you know about it much better than me, Alex."

"Oh, Jus, it was ten years ago, I forgot everything."

"You what?" his jaw dropped, "how could you... argh! Alex, it's so typical for you! Well, it was an accident. It was a fire and... you see... well, it was a really hot - your remains were burnt, so we had to make a cenotaph for you,.. I'm sorry, Al" he whispered and almost being sobbing.

"I see," Alex nodded and smirked. "Hey, Big J, what is _'cenotaph' _?"

"Er... it's something like a huge monument or tombstone, a grave and there is an empty coffin in this grave. Well, we had no your corpse/body/remains/..."

"K, I think, I get it!" Alex shook her head. "So, it was the accident... Are you sure 'bout that?"

"Meaning?" Justin shrugged, "I'm absolutely sure, Alex. Why did you ask..."

"Just curiosity," Alex grinned. "And now - it's time for you to know why I came to you - u - u - u..."

"Oh, Al, can you stop this ghostly speech?"

"Boo - oo - oo... Ha! I wish I could, Justin, but I'm ghost, you kno-o-o-w."

Justin sighed and nodded.

"So, I want to ask you... Do you remember the day before I died, Justin?"

"Do you really think that I could forget the last day... Alex! Of course I do!"

"So do I." an evil grin appeared on the ghost's face, "Justin, do you remember that I stole your comics and wasn't going to give them back? Do you remember that you was mad? Do you remember your last words? You said that all your life had had the **burst-disaster** from the very moment when I was born, didn't you? You said your life would be full of peace and joy without me."

"Alex, you know, I wasn't serious. I didn't mean it!"

"Justin,.. prove it. Prove me that you wasn't and didn't."

Justin rolled his eyes and mumbled,

"Eh... sure... but... how..."

"Answer my question. Just be honest, 'K?"

Justin nodded.

"Well, Big J, you wanted me to leave your life, and your wish was granted the next day..."

"Alex, that's no..."

"Shut up. Don't interrupt me anymore! So, you had ten years without me. And you will have at least thirty... So, my question is - are you happy?"

Justin stared at the ghost. He smirked then laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, it's funny. Alex, do you really think... how can you..."

"I can, because I know you. Justin, be honest, please."

"Fine," Justin stopped laughing and sighed.

"What can I say? You know what, Alex... **Yes**. I am very happy - my life is not miserable anymore. No pranks. No pain. No stupid jokes. No fights. No you. So, yes - I am happy to live without you. I am happy every day,"

tears formed in his eyes.

" But every night I'm **NOT **happy. There is no you, Alex. No you. No your pranks, no our fights,.. No you. Heck, Alex, I am happy every day only for Max, Mom and Dad. Because every night I'm coming to my table opening the case and taking my 'Desert Eagle' out of it. Every night I'm going to follow you. Every night I miss you so much. Every night I tell myself that I'm the most miserable guy... Every night I want to see you, to be with you again - and the solution is right here: just push on the trigger. But I can't fail Max and Mom and Dad. That's why my answer is _YES. I'm very happy_!"

.

.

.

His own shriek scared him so much that he couldn't help but awake.

Within next five minutes Justin Russo was breathing hard (as wet as a cat in milk) trying to realize what's going on.

"Okay, boy, relax." Justin sighed, "it was just a dream... well, not a dream may be... The very worst nightmare..."

Justin shook his head and trying to smile,

"Come on, kid. This was not real, you know. Damn you, Jus! Calm down. Alex is fine, she is alive, she is sleeping right in the next room. See, you needn't be scared..."

But this time it was impossible for Justin to believe himself.

"Oh, you are right man," Justin whispered, "as I see you managed to forget that your dream... nightmare... was based on the true story, uh? Yeah, there was no fire, Alex is alive... but you had the fight

(he looked at his clock: it's sat., 3:00 a.m. well, fri., 8:00 p.m... Justin calculated it much slow than usually)

seven hours ago. So, my dear boy, your _**words **_are real. You told her that you would like to live without her..."

"So what?" Justin mumbled and sighed - he knew the answer.

"So what? Well, so nothing. But you offended your little sister - you are fine. And you had the nightmares, man. Alex was offended - she is hurt with your words, she is not fine. Do you think she has a sweetie dream right now? Or may be she is suffering? May be she has the very unbearable nightmare right now?"

"She... why should she have a nightmare? Why should she suffer and being hurt..."

"Don't you know WHY?" this time Justin almost yelled it. "Are you really jerk, man? Of course, you are not! And you know WHY she..."

"Yeah-yeah, I know." he nodded. "Well, this morning I'll..."

"It's morning now, technically, dork! So, get up and go to her right now. Alex needs you right now... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

And now Justin understood what exactly Max felt arguing and fighting with his Conscience two days ago

(**A/N this event take place somewhere between #3 and #4 episodes of the Season 3**).

.

.

.

"Sleeping," Alex mumbled but an irritating whisper wasn't stopped.

"Alex, wake up."

She opened her eyes and stared at a dark figure standing near her bed.

"What a he..."

"Shhh," the figure said. "Alex, relax. It's me."

"Justin? What are doing here?"

"Alex, we need to talk."

"Now?" Alex groaned. "Oh, come on. You know, I'm going to sleep..."

"... till Sunday, yeah I know," Justin sighed.

May be he was wrong? May be she didn't care about his **WORDS**?

But. He. Cares.

"Look, Alex... Er... I am so sorry. Please, forgive me. I beg you..."

"Justin, if you are talking about the fact of waking me up at 3:10 a.m., so NO. I won't forgive you."

"No, Alex. I mean..."

Whoa! Wait! Justin turned around and stared at her alarm clock placed right behind him. Behind. She couldn't see... and if she could (that's impossible!) - it's too dark here...

"Alex!" Justin stared at her and his gaze was full of suspicion. "How did you know the right time? It's 3:11 now!"

"Er... calm down, man. I think it was lucky guess."

Yeah. Sure. Why not? Ha! He knew her very well. 'Lucky guess...' The only way was... She didn't sleep at all before he came. Just pretending.

So, she didn't sleep (and you know WHY, Big J). But what was she doing? Looking at the alarm clock?

Or may be she was crying?

Justin realized that he must see her eyes - whether they have the black circles around them or no. So, he switched on the light and...

became as angry as a hungry tiger.

"Alex!" he hissed, "would you like to tell me... WHY IS THE DREAM HELMET LYING ON YOUR TABLE?"

Alex bit her lip,

"Oh, it's a miracle! Justin, there is the table in my room, I didn't know about..."

"Don't you even try!" he almost yelled. "You used the Dream Helmet! You forced me..."

"Excuse me, Mr Dork." Alex glared at him, "let's make it clear. Yeah, I used the Dream Helmet - but what happened then, uh? I said that I'm the ghost and asked you whether you're happy or not. _I did nothing else_, Justin. So, you came here and apologized - but it was your own will..."

"No!" he hissed, "I wasn't going to apologize in the very near future, and especially - right now. You forced me to do..."

"Oh My Gosh! How? Justin, HOW did I force you?" Alex shrugged when her brother kept silence. "See? And why should I? I don't care about..."

Oh, right. Justin smirked. She didn't care of his words. And she used the Dream Helmet just for fun, sure. Ha.

He sighed.

"Well, Alex, forget about the Dream Helmet ,.. Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean..."

Of course she forgave him. But not before she forced him to buy her that wallet made up of the leather. And a pizza. And an ice-cream. And that amber necklace.

_flashback is over._

.

.

.

Anchors. Gosh! I really hate these mental tricks.

I mean, suppose - you saw a door and in a moment you remembered the Cameron's _'Titanic' _and especially - about Jack in water. Now the door is a mental anchor for you.

Or may be you saw a scorpion and remembered Anderson's _'Mortal Combat'_. The scorpion is a mental anchor for you.

Or may be you heard a barking dog and remembered about you favourite guinea-pig. So, the bark is a mental anchor for you...

I'm trying to say that I suddenly managed to remember that story (when I used the Dream Helmet and Justin's feelings forced him to apologize...) because of a mental anchor.

What was it?

Well...

_"Justin, I'm sorry, but I don't know where Amy is. If you think she is hiding somewhere in my home, you just waste your time... Hey, you are crying!"_

_He looked at me._

_"Alex, she is all my life. Please help me to find her."_

I helped him. I found Amy in the next fifteen minutes. And it was TOO LATE.

Yeah, it looked like Amy needs only one thing right now.

Her own cenotaph.

That's right - cenotaph.

It looked like Amy was dead and her remains were elsewhere...

**A/N. Thanks to those of you who have read/reviewed/alerted IT. Sorry for possible misprintings. Reviews make me happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8.**

The ceremony was both great and extravagant. I mean, Amy was the princess, The King's Daughter. That's why there must be nothing modest or cheap during her funeral.

Music, coffin made of the very expensive wood, marble tombstone with 'R. I. P.' made of diamonds (I swear - the letters were made of the very real diamonds), etc.

Amy - the empty coffin- had 504 '_last but not least guests_'. 500 vampires, Mom, Dad, Megan and me.

Justin didn't come and nobody knew (but we all could guess) why.

Max... Well, he understood that Amy left her home because of him.

He felt guilty 'level 1'.

As for me - I felt guilty 'level 2'. I mean, I understood that Amy left her clan because of me. But I came...

"...gathered here... ashes to ashes..."

Final Words... Well, G.I.А.-guys told a couple of words about their loss and regret.

Mom and Dad were talking they would like to see their adorable grandchild but it's impossible now so what a pain... blah, blah, blah.

Megan said she lost the best sibling...

My words were,

"I'm sorry. That's my fault."

.

.

.

_four days later. Somewhere__ in Canada_.

Justin couldn't believe. Dang!

He left them all - G.I.А., his parents, his siblings, his daughter - he was going to live all alone. And now he was awoke by the smell of fried eggs and noise of glass and dishes. It looked like someone was cooking something in his own apartment.

"They've found me." Justin shook his head, "I wonder, why? Isn't it clear for them - I don't need them?"

Justin got up and headed to the kitchen. He didn't want to see any of them but he had no choice right now. The visitor is inside... DANG!

.

.

.

Justin came in and I smiled (to tell the truth I really wanted to cry and sob but my tears were the last thing for 'what-Justin-needs-right-now' list).

"Er... hi, Justin... I mean, morning. Well, I'm afraid you are a bit early. I'm just in the middle of my cooking..."

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Justin rolled his eyes and rose his index finger, "don't you even try to say making breakfast."

"First. Go away and put something on. I really mean it Justin. Do you think it's all right when you stand in front of me having only boxer/underpants/ and socks? Second. Will it kill you if you become little more good guy? I mean, where is your 'good morning sissy' or 'nice to see you, Alex' or something else? Third. I'm here because I'm going to save you".

Justin nodded and left the room. My cooking was done and I was setting the table when Justin came in again. This time he was wearing blue jeans and military T-shirt.

"Morning, sis," Justin mumbled and sighed,

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to save you, Justin. Well, you died the day after tomorrow and I don't like..."

"_Did _I die the day _after tomorrow_?" Justin rolled his eyes, "Alex, where is your common sense."

I couldn't help but smirk,

"Where was your common sense, Justin? Amy's death hurt you, I know, but that's not the reason for you to die."

Justin laughed and it looked naturally (but I knew better that it was a fake),

"Hello, Alex's brain, are you there in her head? Alex, seriously, I'm alive... oh, I see. You think that I left all of you and it looked like I died..."

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Justin but I mean that:

a) you cut your wrists the day after tomorrow.

b) you were bleeding 6,5 hours.

c) you died as a result.

d) when I was told about that - TWO FU...KING WEEKS LATER (gosh, my brother was dead 14 days and I didn't know!) - I used a kind of '... Timereary' spell and came to you.

e) so, yes. All of this is Past for me. Yes - you _died _the day _after tomorrow_, Justin."

.

.

.

Justin stood absolutely speechless. Minutes were passing. I didn't know what would happen now. Is he angry? Does he feel any shame? Does he believe me?

What is he thinking about?

"Justin," I mumbled, "look, I'm sorry..."

"From Future..." Justin sighed. "OK, you got me. I'm going to... But damn you, Alex! That's not your business."

My jaw dropped.

"... not my business... Are you crazy?"

"Crazy you are!" Justin yelled and glared at me. "You could use that spell when Megan was hurt! When Amy died! When Amy left me! But no! You didn't use magic then. So, why did you do it now?"

" 'Cause - and you know it as well as I do - time-travel spells are extremely dangerous. It must be something very serious..."

"You mean," he stopped me, "that Amy's death is nothing serious, don't you?"

I shook my head. Justin took a glass of juice on the table and throw it on the floor.

Bang. Crash.

"You know what, Alex?" he glared at me, "You are the wizard and you can choose when it's time to cast spell. So, you did it now and not then - may be you are right. But I am an adult guy. I can choose what to do with my own life. I mean... LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't need your help. I don't need your cooking. I don't need your magic. I don't need your mercy. I don't need you!"

"You are not" I glared back, "an _adult guy_. You are _corpse_. _Deadman_. _Sac of flesh and bones_. Well, technically... So, I don't care of what you need or what you don't need."

"But right now I am alive! And I am your brother, Alex. The oldest one. You must obey..."

"I told you, Mommy. He is a dork. You won't be able to persuade him with words."

Megan entered the kitchen and Justin stared at her. Finally he groaned.

"Let me guess, Al. She is your Plan B."

"I never told you I came alone," I smiled. "And Megan is your daughter, little girl, sweetie - not _she_, uh? Oh, BTW Megan is my Plan D. Plan B was Mr. Laritate."

"Ew." Justin shivered.

"Anyway" Megan said, "It looks like words are useless here."

"They are," Justin nodded and looked at us. "Well, your visit... I glad to see your love... I really appreciate... blah-blah-blah... Now, girls, I think you should leave me alone."

So, he doesn't care about his child standing in front of him. He is going to... Jerk!

"I got it, Mommy," Megan giggled, "so everything'll be all right."

"Megan, Alex is not your mommy."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

Justin and I said simultaneously.

Megan didn't even looked at Justin and took a CD out of her pocket.

"To tell the truth, it was this band's idea, Mommy. They have a song: _'People needs love'_. Well, I thought if my father had a bit of love in his heart he would never ever cut his veins. It's quite obviously, he didn't have enough love for you, Mommy, me, grandma and grandpa."

"Hey! Megan you shouldn't talk about me as if I'm absent. And I couldn't help but love all of you..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know it, father. You love us," Megan interrupted him, " but as I said - not enough. So I used a Wiz-Net and made a special order for you father..."

"Megan," I knew my little girl very well, that's why I was scared, "please, don't tell me that your order can't be cancelled."

"But," her lips shivered, "Mommy don't be mad, please! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought it's a splendid idea."

"Shhh, sweetie, it's OK. I am not mad..." I hugged Megan and in the same moment Justin understood everything,

"So, your order can't be cancelled... love... for me... GOSH! Megan, you summoned..."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Cupid."

**A/N. **

**sorry for misprintings.**

**the next chapter will be JALEX, only JALEX and nothing but JALEX. Don't like - don't read.**


	10. Chapter 10

I AM REALLY SORRY, GUYS.

Due to some technical troubles I CAN'T update this story anymore.

Sorry.

Shit happens, you know.


End file.
